compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Geno Krall
History Geno Krall was born into a relatively lower-class Imperial family from Corellia, guided from an extremely young age to a career in the military. He excelled with uncanny success, and achieved minor fame in his local district for the title of unchallenged boxing champion. Working closely alongside the local Imperial Academy, Geno forged a number of useful links with future superiors for his civil work, as well as the occasional guided vigilante raids. By the time he reached the required age of entry for the Imperial Academy, he had some form of friendship with every level of the local garrison. However, his father, a badly mutilated Clone War veteran, remained adamant that the Imperial enrolement age was unsuitable for his son. Insisting in a dozen furious arguments that he postpone entry for another two years, it was then that Geno abandoned his family and home. Despite his defiance, he heeded his father's advice and made the difficult decision to avoid the Imperial Academy. Born Pilot Later in the year, he joined the Royal Hapan Support Corps intending to improve his skills at the helms of larger ships and to become the gifted Captain his father had once been. After continued work with the Hapes Consortium, Krall had finally built up the finances neccessary to travel - as suggested by his father. Visiting over 50 different planets in the galaxy, he picked his way through one war-torn, desolate, unstable and corrupt sphere after another. The individuals he met all spoke of the Galaxy-wide damage caused by the Clone Wars, all voicing their desperate resistance to another Republic. During his exploration, he developed a certain penchant for archeology and artifact collection, a passion he still maintains. Finally, he returned to Coruscant, convinced of the neccessity of an Empire. The Imperial Entanglement Setting up shop as a 'rare art' dealer, Geno established a number of questionable contacts, bordering on a minor smuggling operation. Inevitably the day came when the local security detatchment raided one of his larger warehouses, forcing him to abandon the small syndicate. In doing so, he gave the names of over a dozen local criminals in exchange for entry into the Imperial Academy. After a lengthy proccess of background checks and examinations, he was eventually accepted on the terms that his entire collection be confiscated and destroyed. Reluctantly accepting, Geno finally entered the Imperial Army as part of the notorious Hellhounds. After a short time, and after his successful impromptu arrest of a New Imperial Order spy, he was offered employment into the DII. Passing the notoriously rigorous entrance exam, he was accepted into the organisation and served part-time under the leadership of Alexander Fel. From that point on, he began raising the ranks, obtaining prestigious awards such as the coveted 'Medal of Merit'. Within the Army itself, he made numerous friendships with talented individuals such as Mintaka Kyuzo, Mark Ein Arton and Graeda L`Annan. Disappearance In the early months of the ninth Galactic Standard Year, Geno abruptly left the Empire with no obvious motive. After some time, it was discovered that he had rekindled his love of archeology, as well as the instinctive Corellian wanderlust. He kept a number of strong links with the Empire, at one point becoming an official Imperial Citizen and entering into a minor trading system with several Imperials. Engaging in the recovery of numerous items of almost legendary rarity, he was spotted on nearly a hundred planets, often meeting contacts or visitng various experts. Return to the Empire Krall returned to the Imperial Army along with a set of intricate cybernetic jaw and facial attatchments, as well as a brutal new outlook on the galaxy. How he recieved the wounds which lead to the neccessity of the mechanical parts is still unknown, and he refuses outright to speak of the subject. It is now known, however, that the injuries were sustained on the planet Basilisk in the Moddell sector. He served briefly under the command of Zenchi Senkusha, who was eventually arrested on the grounds of treason. Some time before the next CO's arrival, however, Krall was strangely removed from active service without notice. His true location was speculated upon until his reappearance in the orbit of Renatasia III, onboard the Imperial Carrack 'Render'. Rumours of Geno's ability to wield the Force had emerged and were, to a select few, revealed after the tragic death of a young recruit at Geno's hands. After the incident, he once again disappeared for quite some time. Category:Individuals Category:Corellian Category:Imperials